Pasiones que dañan
by master.-helga
Summary: -se supone que la noche anterior tenia que olvidarte de una ves por todas- -perdon por secuestrarte y peor aun es ese estado, se que me odias por lo que te hice pero yo no puedo olvidarte, aun te sigo amando- -perdon mi corazon ya no conoce esa palabra-
1. persona no deseada

-dame eso pedazo de bola de grasa- gritaba una linda rubia de unos aproximados 20 años con un vestido de color azul oscuro de escote atrevido.

-ni lo creas uniceja andante-

-¿crees que eso me ofende?, tonto cebo relleno de…-

-ya pataki tranquila, que hoy es su día- quitándole el bolso azul de las manos a Harold y arreglándole el moño a este.

-eso es lo que te salva y tranquilo pelos necios que solo estoy un poco estresada por ser la dama de honor en su boda-

-y también la serás en la nuestra Helga- apareció su mejor amiga con el mismo vestido que ella solo que ella tenia una pancita de unos 3 meses.

-¡wow!, alguien te dijo que hoy estas mas bella que nunca- besando de inmediato a phoebe y sacando una mueca de asco en Harold.

-no te hagas niño gordo que a ti y a Rhonda los he pillado en el armario de la escuela- codeándolo mientras Helga se reía a carcajadas.

-mejor no hablamos, que yo salgo ganando…-

-¡PERO QUE HACEN AQUÍ, TODOS A SUS POCISIONES HAROLD SUBE AL ALTAR AHORA!- le grito su madre.

-Gerald tu sabes si el va a venir?- le pregunto la rubia con un destello triste en la mirada.

-no se, desde que te hizo eso no he hablado con el, pero creo que Rhonda si lo invito, ¿si viene sabes que te defenderé no Helga?-

-gracias, vamos cabello métrico que ya es hora- mirando al sacerdote entrar y un nervioso Harold esperando a su futura esposa.

Después de la boda fueron a la casa de Rhonda a celebrar una pequeña reunión que ella misma había echo, reuniendo a toda la promoción.

-creo que no sea bueno que haiga licor, aparte que esta fuerte ya sabemos que te hace efecto muy rápido Helga- le reprocho el moreno a su mejor amiga mientras le quitaba la copa.

-vamos Geraldo tan solo es una copa…además el no esta- quitándosela –claro una copa de las otras 5 que te has tomado-

-por favor, ya soy grande, además no tengo problemas con esto, así puedo olvidar lo que paso hace 4 años, me siento en el cielo- sonriendo y delirando.

-Helga el licor no soluciona nada además ya vimos sus consecuencias en ti, cuando el se fue- respaldo a su esposo.

-es un día para festejar, no para arruinarme la noche phoebe- tomando una copa a fondo.

-hola arnold que bueno que hayas venido, pensé que no podrías…- todos callaron al escuchar su nombre hasta la música que había de fondo.

-arnold…e-el esta aquí- aunque su estado de ebriedad estaba fuerte puedo escuchar con toda claridad su nombre, el nombre que un día amo y que un día le hizo creer que era su vida.

-yo, yo creo que necesito ir al baño- agarrándose la boca con una mano y con la otra la boca del estomago -Helga, espera- saliendo detrás de su amiga.

Mientras el avanzaba por la azotea recibía miradas de odio, de pena y mas que nada de repulsión -creo que fue mala idea venir-

-ni que lo digas arnold- le respondió el moreno acercándose a el con modo retador -Gerald, cuanto has cambiado-

-porque viniste?- evadiendo su pregunta.

-Rhonda me invito y…. donde esta Helga?, necesito aclarar las cosas con ella y….-

-ella no esta dispuesta a verte, y te juro que si te acercas a ella la pagaras muy caro como en aquel día-

-aun me sigues odiando por eso viejo, era un niño!, no sabia que hacer-

-tenias 17 años, a eso le llamas niño, le hiciste daño, te fuiste como si nada hubiera pasado y no voy a permitir que le hagas mas de lo que ya has echo-

-hermano si tan solo me escucharas sabrías que todo fue una terrible confusión yo me deje llevar y….-

-no me llames hermano que tu no eres ni siquiera te acercas a un desconocido mío - alzando la voz e irguiendo sus puños.

-se calman que este es mi día y no quiero peleas ni dos idiotas arruinando mi día soñado, así que lo hacen o tendré que sacarlos a los dos- separando a los dos mientras los miraba seria.

-phoebe, porque diablos tuvo que venir, acaso no se canso de hacerme daño, no quiero verlo…-llorando en el hombro de su mejor amiga quien le daba un abraso protector –tranquila Helga, el de seguro vino porque lo invitaron, pero sabes que con nosotros cuidándote no te va a pasar nada, entendiste?- separando un poco a la rubia y mirándola a los ojos –gracias, phoebe yo….pero a quien engaño aun lo sigo amando, con todas mis fuerzas, con mi alma, con mi ser, LO AMO, LO AMO!- -sabia que el alcohol te iba a hacer daño, vamos afuera- ayudándola a caminar –no, no quiero que el me vea en este estado tan deprimente- -llamare a Gerald para que te llevemos a tu casa Helga, ya vuelvo- la rubia se dejo caer en el suelo mientras veía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, por ultimo pudo ver una silueta de un hombre con cabeza de balón –_arnold_- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de soltar una ultima lagrima la cual sentía que era secada con cariño mientras sentía que se elevaba y era cargada asi quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de aquel hombre que le hizo tanto daño.

Continuara

Que les parece?, bueno esta idea salió espontáneamente ya que estaba pensando como hubiera sido si todos en hillwood odiaran a arnold, espero que les haya gustado me estoy quemando el cerebro para hacerlo, se que es corto pero interesante XD acerca de el nombre pasiones peligrosas se que por ahora no tiene casi nada que ver con el primer chapter pero mientras transcurra la historia se darán cuenta que si, todas las criticas y preguntas son bienvenidas dejen rewies que me alimento de eso.

De su amiga master.-helga


	2. noche de lluvia

Diablos siempre se me olvida poner esto al principio, hey arnold no es mío, pero debería serlo!, es de nickelodeon…y….blablablá…ya saben lo demás, bueno no los aburro mas así que pasemos de una ves a la historia.

Tratando que nadie en la fiesta lo vea se escabullo entre los pasillos de esa lujosa mansión, camino con paso torpe ya que tenia a la rubia en brazos y la decisión de llevársela lejos de ahí, lejos de los problemas que ya habían causado tanto en el, sacando de su saco las llaves de un Ford mustang del 96 y metiendo rápidamente el cuerpo dormido de Helga en el asiento del copiloto arranco el carro dejando de evidencia unas huellas negras en el asfalto.

-Gerald, creo que ya es hora de irnos, además que Helga esta en un estado de ebriedad grave, esta delirando-

-vámonos rápido, antes de que el se de cuenta, en donde esta?- dirigiéndose a paso rápido -la deje en el baño-

En un movimiento estrepitoso de la puerta de baño se abrió sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras que la pelinegra revisaba todo el baño –Helga?, Gerald no esta, tu crees que…- -phoebe primero te dejare en casa no quiero que te pase nada ni le pase nada el- dirigiéndose al vientre abultado de la oriental –vamos, preguntare a los del parking si la vieron, y si no la encontramos llamare al cuartel para que le busquen- caminando junto a ella hacia el estacionamiento –quédate acá que voy a hablar con los que están de turno-

-buenas noches agente del cuartel de FBI de hillwood, quiero preguntarle si usted vio a un rubio alto con cabeza de balón, delgado y con un saco negro- guardando su insignia –si lo vi, tenia en brazos a una señorita rubia de vestido azul oscuro- -maldición!, sabe la placa?- -no, no le pude ver porque con las mismas se fue, y mas aun que la penumbra no ayuda- -gracias- alejándose del lugar en dirección a su auto -maldito desgraciado, secuestro a Helga para quien sabe que hacer- -Gerald es mejor que vallamos a buscarla- -no, te dejare en la casa, hoy llamare al cuartel y mañana haremos la búsqueda, aunque arnold le haya hecho eso no creo que sea capaz de dañarla físicamente-

Mientras conducía en dirección a su casa a las afueras de hillwood no podía evitar verla en los momentos en que el semáforo daba la luz roja, acariciaba su mano, acariciaba su rostro y recordaba cuantas veces lo había hecho solo que era correspondido, sus ojos verdes se humedecieron quienes dieron paso a suaves lagrimas, _porque diablos tuve que firmar ese estúpido trato… si no lo hubiera hecho aun serias mía _tratando de calmar sus ansias de volverla a besar o de volver a sentir el perfume y el delicioso sabor de su cuello blanco.

-hare todo solo para que me perdones-

-estoy preocupada por ella, no se que pueda pasarle- sobándose su vientre mientras estaba echada –tranquila amor ya llame a todos nuestros compañeros están alerta, también llame a Rhonda solo quiso ser "cordial" al invitarlo, además que tienes que descansar por nuestro futuro bebe y no te preocupes que de eso yo me ocupo- acostándose a su lado mientras abrazaba delicadamente a su futura esposa.

Detuvo el auto en una casa de 2 pisos cuando sintió las primeras gotas de la torrencial lluvia que se avecinaba –genial tan solo esto tenia que pasar- sacando un paraguas mientras cargaba a la rubia, abrió la puerta con dificultad y la dejo caer en el sofá –pensé que esto seria mas fácil- tomando un poco de aire para otra vez atraparla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta su recamara mientras la tapaba en las sedosas sabanas –será mejor que me bañe antes que despierte-

Cada vez era mas fuerte la lluvia cuando el estrepitoso sonido de un trueno la despertó de su interminable pesadilla, saltando en la cama para luego sentarse en ella se seco las gotas de sudor que rodeaban su frente –maldición, creo que Gerald tenia razón, no mas licor- rodando los ojos por su elocuente pensamiento pero por casualidad llevo su mirada aun curioso cuadro en el que ella abrazaba a arnold mientras los dos sonreían y casi por impulso sonrió mientras acariciaba al chico con sus níveos dedos hasta que reacciono –un momento yo no tengo esta foto, e-en donde mierda estoy- levantándose y mirando los diferente cuadros, en todos ella salía en compañía de el cabeza de balón – un momento ya recuerdo, arnold…. No puede ser el no….- cuando un sonido proveniente del baño la puso en alerta, saco su arma que guardaba en la pierna abriendo los flequillos de su vestido y escondiéndose al borde de la cama.

Entre el humo y el vapor proveniente de la ducha del baño pudo claramente reconocer la silueta de arnold que salía con una toalla en la cintura y otra rodeándole el cuello, quedo hipnotizada y embobada hasta que –Helga?, en donde estas, Helga!- pudiendo reconocer en su tono de voz un dejo de alarma y duda hasta que se decidió salir de su escondite irguiendo su arma apuntándole justo a el –pon las manos donde las pueda ver y arrodíllate en el suelo- -Helga baja el arma que no es necesario todo esto- -has lo que te digo o disparo tu eliges- con frialdad en su mirada lo cual intimido al rubio y obedeció, una vez reducido en el suelo se acerco a el mientras lo tocaba para ver si portaba arma alguna.

-ahora que ya revisaste puedo pararme?- ella solo asintió con su cabeza mientras daba unos pasos atrás -en donde carajo estoy, quien me trajo aquí y la mayor pregunta de todas que ¿quieres de mi?- -estas en mi casa, yo te traje hasta aquí y lo que quiero de ti es que me escuches- tratando de acercarse a ella mas como respuesta recibió la mirada de la brillante pistola apuntando hacia el –no te me acerques- -Helga déjame explicarte perdón por secuestrarte y peor aun en ese estado, se que me odias por lo que hice unos años atrás pero en todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte, es mas yo aun te sigo amando- -cállate…- bajando su arma sabiendo que eso no iba a ser protección segura para sus sentimientos –Helga, yo aun te sigo amando, cada vez que veo todos estos cuadros siento que mi corazón te extraña…- -CALLATE!, auch…haa!- agarrándose la cabeza por la fuerte jaqueca que estaba sintiendo y peor aun con el poco de alcohol que aun corría por sus venas.

-Helga, estas bien?- tratando de evitar que se caiga –si, solo que el alcohol no me cae muy bien, porque diablos no puedo hacerle caso al estúpido de Geraldo- cayendo violentamente en las almohadas de plumas –será mejor que descanses, mañana hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor- -yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo estúpido cabeza de balón y no creas que esto se va a quedar así, me secuestraste en un estado critico de ebriedad- -ahora no discutamos, solo quiero que estés bien , descansa- agachando su cabeza tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla –ni se te atreva- volteando su cuerpo en dirección contraria a el.

-buenas noches- esperando como respuesta lo mismo, mas esa respuesta nunca llego, solo suspiro y cerro la puerta mientras que una rubia lloraba amargamente y agarraba el cuadro de los dos el cual lo acurrucaba en su pecho sintiendo dentro de ella un inmenso vacio, entretanto escuchaba las gotas de lluvia que caían violentamente despedazando a su corazón.

**Notas de autora**

**NeNa**- gracias me alegra que te haya gustado y con lo que le hizo arnold a nuestra rubia favorita muy pronto lo sabrás no desesperes.

**Letifiesta**- gracias por leer mi fic creo que me estoy quedando con el otro sobre la canción de Helga, pero es que este esta mas interesante XD, gracias otra ves.

**Blue-Azul-Acero**: aquí esta tu respuesta, acerca de que daría arnold para ganar la confianza de ella y de todos sus amigos, tranquila que muy pero muy pronto lo sabrás, gracias por leer.

Master.-helga


	3. estoy bien

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con ojeras marcadas por la resaca de el día anterior agregando que casi en toda la noche lloro, escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente mientras agarraba su arma rápidamente y la apuntaba en dirección a esta.

-buenos días te traje el desayuno….pero dios mío, Helga es necesario todo esto de estar apuntándome con tu arma?-dejando su desayuno en la cama.

-que es esto?- bajando su arma y guardándola en el tocador que tenia a su costado.

-tu desayuno, pensé que estarías cansada y hambrienta por la resaca así que te prepare un desayuno nutritivo y sustancial- -gracias, eso creo- comenzado a comer –tu no vas a comer?- -no, yo ya comí, pero si quieres te acompaño para que no te sien….- -no gracias ya termine, que hora es?- dejando casi toda la comida mientras sacaba su celular y observando 20 llamadas perdidas y todas del remitente de phoebe. Miro la hora y salió de la cama casi saltando –MALDICION LLEGARE TARDE!-

-adonde si es que puedo preguntar- -a mi trabajo, genial ahora no tengo ropa solo este estúpido vestido- -yo te presto tengo un pantalón verde y un polo que te puede quedar- -no gracias arnold, te exijo que ahora mismo me lleves a mi casa- -pero helga…- -no sabes con quien te estas metiendo arnold, así que llévame- -esta bien vamos- saliendo los dos rubios en dirección al auto.

Mientras que en el departamento del FBI de hillwood

-búsquenla, ya fueron a la casa de huéspedes- -si señor, ya no son los mismos dueños y no saben de el señor arnold shortman- -MALDICION!, le prometí que la cuidaría, soy un estúpido!, sigan investigando, quiero saber todo de el- gritaba el moreno tratando vanamente de encontrar a su mejor amiga.

-encontramos algo que nos favorece Gerald- -que es curly?- -descubrimos que hace 3 años ha estado viviendo a las afueras de hillwood en una casa de 2 pisos- -genial!, ya lo tenemos prepara el escuadrón negro, ella debe estar ahí-

-muy tarde Gerald jonhansen ya estoy aquí- sonriendo maliciosamente –HELGA!- corriendo a abrazarla con fuerza –ya, tranquilo, pero te digo algo? Eres un asco cuidando algo, al fin que phoebe me tiene como amiga- riendo ácidamente mientras veía como una mueca de fastidio se mostraba en el moreno –estas bien?, eses desgraciado te hizo algo?- -por que no se lo preguntas a el mismo- volteando y obligando a Gerald que lo vea, estaba apoyado en el marco de la gigantesca puerta del edificio con las dos manos en los bolsillo.

-MALDITO, VEN ACA PARA DARTE TU MERECIDO, MAL NACIDO!- acercándose con los puños cerrados aumentado con la furia que tenia hacia el rubio, quien lo miraba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-ya tranquilo Geraldo, no me hizo nada tenia un estado de ebriedad grave y quiso pasarse por el caballero de la historia y me llevo a su casa- interponiéndose entre los dos.

-no se como aun lo defiendes después de todo lo que te hizo- mirándola tratando de comprender que era lo que veía en ese rubio –bien, ahora que se que estas sana y salva hora de trabajar pataki- -genial ni bien llego ya te pones de mandón, pero disfrútalo cabello métrico que muy pronto seré aquí la jefa-

-espera helga…- agarrándola del brazo –ahora que!- soltándose del agarre –necesito hablar contigo hoy, te recojo al Salir de mi trabajo y…- -arnold no tenemos nada que hablar ni nada que aclarar, así que no te molestes en traer tu asqueroso trasero hasta este edificio tan solo para revivir cosas que nunca pasaron y que jamás pasaran así que espero que te vallas a casa que es mejor que estés ahí que estés jugando con fuego, me entendiste cabeza de balón?- aplastando su nariz con su dedo índice y con una pose de lo mas retadora pero de la mas provocadora para el rubio –como tu digas helga, entonces te recojo a las 5 o a las 6?-

-mierda!, aaggg! Cuando se te de la puta gana!- saliendo echa una furia hacia su oficina –entonces paso por ti a las 5- gritando para que escuchara la rubia.

-es hora que te vallas no quiero mas alboroto en mi departamento de investigaciones- mirándolo con desconfianza pero con una suave sonrisa en los labios –y mas vale que le des una buena explicación y nada de estar raptando gente ebria en las fiestas, porque te juro que probaras mis puños personalmente- adentrándose a su oficina.

-_vamos bien arnold, vamos bien_- pensando para sus entrañas mientras sonreía con esplendor y sorna _no sabes cuanto te amo y por eso luchare por ti Helga._

**Nota de autora**

**SandraPullman-Pataki****:** bueno antes que nada gracias por leer mi historia y si con tiempo sabras que lo que le hizo arnold a helga no fue nada bonito.

**Blue-Azul-Acero**- si el segundo chapter lo hize en un momento de inspiración gracias me alegra que te halla gustado.

**NeNa**- gracias si que eres la fan numero 1 jajaja con respecto a quien apoyar mas, ahora te adelanto creo que deberías estar en parte de helga, hizo tanto por el y arnold….creo que estoy hablando de mas, jaja aquí te dejo con la intriga.

**Letifiesta**- gracias por tu apoyo amiga, sigue leyendo :)

**Se que este capitulo no es tan bueno, lo que pasa es que para no quedarme atrás con esta historia la he creado en la noche ya que es la única hora que tengo libre, agregando que tengo exámenes finales y todo lo estresante de estudiar, pero les prometo que el prox chapter se dira lo que le hizo arnold, asi que no deseperen, criticas, tomatazos, alagos acepto de todo pero dejen rewies que me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**Master.-helga**


	4. juramentos y promesas

Bien, como siempre…hey arnold no es mío es de nickelodeon bla blablablá bueno continuemos:

-bien ahora dime que te esta pasando- mirándola por primera vez después del suceso -a mi no me pasa nada Gerald- -claro que te pasa algo actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada sobre lo de ayer y te recuerdo hermana que fuiste secuestrada contra tu propia voluntad- dijo parándose altaneramente delante de ella mientras veía como cruzaba sus brazos –y que quieres que te diga, Sabes que Gerald ayer arnold se veía tan sexy que no resistí que me lo comí a besos e hicimos el amor, eso crees que paso estúpido?- -eso paso?- -pero mas idiota eres de lo que creía, no paso nada, solo me dijo que quería hablar, tuve que apuntarle con el arma para que se alejara de mi- le grito al ver que ya estaba colmando su paciencia –sabes que solo me preocupo por mi mejor amiga, además que tengo que cumplir mi juramento- regalándole una suave sonrisa mientras ella hacia lo mismo recordando como fue aquel dia que se hicieron los mejores amigos.

FLASH BLACK

_-helga, helga estas aquí?- gritaba un moreno mientras se dirigía al parque, se detuvo cuando vio una pequeña sombra apoyada en un árbol-_

_-helga, al fin que te encontré…- _

_-LARGATE!, NO VES LO QUE ME HIZO TU ESTUPIDO AMIGO, ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON, LO ODIO, LO ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA- llorando amargamente en el hombro de el._

_-yo también lo odio, lo odio tanto por lo que te hizo helga, el imbécil se fue con esa perra! Pero entiéndeme una cosa helga y acuérdate de esto toda tu vida…- obligándola a mirarlo -…mientras yo este aquí a tu lado nada ni nadie te hará daño, porque aunque no tengamos unas de la mas lindas amistades que digamos se que dentro de ti hay un alma hermosa, se que hoy la dañaron pero te juro que nunca mas lo harán mientras phoebe y yo vivamos, porque aunque eres abusona, mandona y todo lo demás eres una gran amiga para mi pataki- sintiendo como era abrazado –gracias Gerald, te juro que nunca me olvidare de tu promesa y también prometo olvidarme de ese idiota que me hizo tanto daño, nunca pero nunca mas lo recordare- -espero que lo cumplas, porque el mundo ya no quiere ver mas lagrimas inundándolo y peor si son por cosas que no valen la pena- -gracias- -no tienes nada que agradecer, vamos te llevo a casa pataki todos te han estado buscando después de que te fuiste-_

_-fueron dos días demasiados largos, estoy hambrienta- -vamos rápido entonces- __**solo espero que cumplas tu promesa helga, porque aunque lo hayas jurado con sangre se que algún día la romperás**__ pensaba el moreno mientras se encaminaban en dirección a la casa de la rubia._

FIN DE FLASH BLACK.

-aun lo recuerdas?- -como si fuera ayer pataki- -no se que rayos me esta pasando, es decir no debería ni dirigirle la mirada, pero es como cuando niños Gerald, me acerco a el y mi estúpido corazón late otra vez después de tanto tiempo- -helga solo….-

-gerald, nos acaban de informar que encontraron dos cadáveres en aparente estado de descomposición en un callejón, aun no los han identificado, pero necesitan de la presencia de los dos-

-vamos helga, llama a harold y a Lorenzo que iremos con ellos- le dijo a curly mientras aceleraba el paso y se ponía sus lentes -si, pero antes que te vallas una pregunta curly los del departamento de médicos forenses ya están ahí-

-si…helga- -llámame futura jefa chico listo- mientras recibía la mirada asesina de gerald –ahora si nos podemos ir moreno- pasando a su lado imitándolo al ponerse sus lentes negros mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves para el auto negro –sabes que pataki cada vez me estas resultando mas irritable y molestosa- adentrándose al auto –el aprendiz supera al maestro, además que nuestro gran jefe te dijo que tuvieras cuidado que tarde o temprano seria tu jefa- -no me digas, tan solo arranca el estúpido auto- -me huele a alguien molesto y celoso- -tan solo no me lo restriegues en la cara- -entonces en donde lo hago, en tu trasero?- escuchando la fuerte risa de su acompañante –jaja que delicada, me alegro que nunca cambies, ahora tan solo vámonos pataki- escuchando el rugir del auto y dirigiéndose a la escena del crimen.

**Notas de autora:**

**Se que no es la tierra prometida, pero a lo menos doy una pista de lo que pudo haber pasado así que no desesperen y perdón por la demora es que tenia crisis de imaginación XD**

**Gracias a letifiesta y a blue-azul-acero por seguir mi historia y su apoyo (:**

**Master.-Helga **


	5. te invito un cafe

Hey arnold no me pertenece, eso lo saben bien, solo lo hago en fines de lucro, etc etc etc bueno comencemos.

CONTINUANDO….

-me puede dar un ramo de rosas rojas y rosadas- decía el cabeza de balón –claro, envuelto o para envió- -tan solo envuélvalas, puedo poner una tarjeta cierto?- -claro, tome- alcanzándole una pequeña tarjeta color rosa con un suave perfume de prado –es un hermoso presente, es para su esposa?- -no, bueno aun no se, es mas una disculpa- -no creo que con rosas lo arregle- -lose muchas personas ya me lo han dicho, pero es mejor dar el primer paso a que dar varios pasos a la vez- colocando la tarjeta en el centro del ramo –cuanto es?- -para usted gratis, espero que lo puedan perdonar, le deseo suerte- -gracias- saliendo de la florería en dirección a su auto.

–_bien veamos arnold como rayos voy a entregar todo este ramo de flores a helga, conociéndola me la va a tirar en la cara, tiene que ser algo rápido, dejarla en su oficina, claro como no lo pensé antes-_ pensaba mientras arrancaba su mustang y lo ponía en marcha por la carretera.

-bien, dime que paso aquí- -bueno lo que vemos es que pudo haber sido un secuestro, la pareja de esposos se resistieron y fueron atacados y asesinados con un arma de fuego- -a lo menos murieron juntos jajaja- rio el harold recibiendo miradas asesinas en toda la zona del asesinato –vamos niño rosa no te lo tomes a la ligera ahora que estas casado, pero algo no encaja, este asesinato ya estaba programado al igual que….- -….el asesinado que ocurrió a la frontera de hillwood, es un asesino serial, seguro mata por placer- respondió el moreno.

-no creo eso, revisamos a los cadáveres no encontramos cosas de valor, ni dinero y…-

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP…

-perdón…si?...si jefe voy para halla gracias, adiós- -quien era pataki?- -QUIEN MAS!, WUUU! HOY ES MI MEJOR DIA, ALEJANDO EL HECHO DE LO DE ARNOLD, SERE DESDE AHORA TU JEFA NENE JAAJAJA- corriendo y saltando por todo el lugar –me llevo el auto Geraldo- subiendo a este y derrapando contra el pavimento mientras se escuchaba el motor rugir a lo lejos – bien en que estábamos….- omitiendo el moreno como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Bien es aquí a la derecha, tranquilo arnold solo lo dejas en recepción y….-_MALDICION!- frenando su mustang al ver una patrulla del FBI corriendo a toda carrera, cuando vio a la rubia que lo conducía –helga?, HELGA!, otra ves a tomado, pero porque diablos hace eso!- siguiéndola con la mirada.

Freno el auto de golpe, abrió como pudo la puerta, le puso seguro y corrió hasta la oficina de su jefe.

-llegue lo mas rápido que pude jefe- sentándose al ver la seña de este –tranquila helga, sabes que Gerald ya no va a poder rendir muy bien debido por el embarazo de su esposa así que he decidido en nombrarte jefa de las operaciones del departamento de FBI- -gracias, en serio, gracias- -si pero con una condición nada mas de alcohol pataki- -si señor, no mas alcohol…- -bien, no te lo hare prometer porque se que no lo cumplirás, pero veamos que tal te va en la fiesta de nuevos ingresados, puedes ir con un acompañante- -prefiero ir sola, se puede verdad?- -claro, pero es mejor que vallas acompañada porque casi todos van a tener parejas- -cuando es?- - es mañana, lleva uno de los muchos vestidos que tienes hongeados pataki y lleva pareja- -perdone señor pero iré sola- -como quieras, pero seria bueno que vallas con ese caballero que te secuestro- -ARNOLD?, porque con el?- -porque se nota que es un buen muchacho, además que es muy valiente, nadie vive si toca a pataki peor si la secuestra, pero en la mañana me di cuenta que estaba muy feliz de dejarte en tu trabajo- -señor no es lo que piensa el y yo no…-

TOC TOC TOC

-pase- -buenas, un señor están buscando a la señorita helga-

-a mi?, pero quien?- -no se un señor con cabeza de balón y con un gran ramo de flores- -QUE!- saliendo de la oficina para ver al rubio agitado y con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-helga, estas bien?, te vi corriendo y pensé que habías tomado y…- -estoy bien, solo que mi jefe me llamo para que sea la nueva jefa del departamento de investigaciones- -wow, eso es genial, ammm toma las compre para ti- dejando ver un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-gracias…- agarrándolas con cuidado –pero miren nada mas, el secuestrador personal de nuestra pataki- dijo su jefe saliendo de su oficina –que tal soy arnold y no fue un secuestro, solo ayude a helga por su estado etílico- -yo se lo que hago cabeza de balón!- -sabes que muchacho he estado hablando con helga y como ahora remplaza a Gerald le hemos invitado a una fiesta, pero no puede asistir porque no tiene pareja y esa reunión es únicamente con pareja y es mañana- -a si?, porque no te acompaño helga es decir no tengo nada que hacer mañana-

_Maldita sea porque tuvo que abrir su bocota! Y ahora acepto, no me queda de otra –_como quieras, solo recógeme temprano- levantando sus delicados hombros en modo de sorna.

-bien agente z, ahora que ya se entero que estará a cargo de el departamento de investigaciones se puede retirar-

-si jefe, gracias por todo- -no, gracias a tu esfuerzo helga- alago a la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

-felicidades helga, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- -si como sea, ahora que es lo que quieres- gruño poniendo su tono arrogante y su mirándolo con frialdad.

-helga…necesitamos hablar de lo que paso hace 4 años y ya deja tu orgullo que no sirve para nada- dijo el ojiverde con un tono molesto y de frustración –hablar de que arnold ya es suficiente déjame en paz, no paso nada entiendes y…- -helga mejor hablamos afuera- observando las mil y un miradas dirigidas para ellas –bien!, vamos- aceptando de mala gana, defendiendo su orgullo con el tono de voz alto y la mirada firme mas aunque no quisiera aceptar dolida en el alma y en lo mas profundo.

-bien ahora que estamos afuera que es lo que quieres de mi?- arnold la miro y sonrió descaradamente dejando helada a la ojiazul –que?, acaso tengo monos en la cara?- -no, solo que hace tiempo que no veía una de tus expresiones molestas- -si solo vas a decir estupideces mejor me voy- -no, helga espera- agarrándola y obligándola a mirarlo –no lo tomes a mal lo que te digo, lo que quise decir es que se te ve tan hermosa como eres y lo único que quiero es salir a tomar un café, te parece?- -si acepto me dejaras de acosar?- -te estoy acosando?-dijo inocentemente.

-en una manera sutil….- resoplo mientras sus pasos seguían a los del ojiverde.

-sutil dices?, porque no mejor descaradamente- mirándola y sonriéndole.

-porque descaradamente seria muy informal-

-y desde cuando hablamos de lo formal?-

-desde que llegaste…- respondiéndole la mirada solo que con una sonrisa triste colgando de su rostro.

-no…fue mucho antes de eso-

-no me dejas terminar….-

-hay mas por decir?-

-no suenes irónico que eso no te queda Arnoldo-

-haaa!, cuanto extraño que me digas eso- poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta por el frio de un invierno que se asomaba y con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-no pensé que serias tan masoquista- imitando el gesto del rubio.

-yo tampoco lo sabia, pero ahora si desde cuanto que no hablamos formal?-

-desde que te llegaste…- dijo mirándolo y dejando a pasos su orgullo lo soltó sinceramente como cuando eran novios -…desde que llegaste…. a mi vida-

-que?...- se quedo helado el ojiverde deteniendo su paso mientras la miraba.

-sorprendido?, no deberías estarlo créeme hay mucho mas por descubrir- dijo siguiendo sus pasos.

-en verdad no estoy sorprendido, es que…me duele- alcanzando a la rubia y regalándole un abrazo.

-te duele?, solo eso?- rompiendo el abrazo para ver los orbes verdes del rubio.

-no solo me duele me siento culpable, tan culpable por dejarte, por ser un idiota, diablos soy una mala persona nunca me debí alejarme de ti, ahora mírame soy mas miserable que antes, solo tu me elevas-

-arnold, mira déjalo así, ya no quiero sufrir mas, no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo y no quiero volver a amarte mas de lo estoy haciendo, cometimos tantos errores en el pasado, nos mentimos mutuamente, nos herimos todos, ahora tengo una nueva vida y no me quejo de ella, es mejor que tu sigas con la tuya y olvides todo-

-sabes que nunca lo hare, no olvidare lo mas hermoso que me pudo haber pasado hace 4 años y lo mas importante no te olvidare a ti, me entiendes por que te amo- mirando a esos ojos azules como el océano y como un barco perdiéndose en lo profundo de sus mares.

-tal vez no olvides eso, peor cuando mas te necesitaba si te olvidaste de mi, de todo lo que prometimos y las estrellas son testigos presentes de todas las cosas que dijimos sin saber, si tan solo hubiera sabido que te irías nunca hubiera prometido cosas que me afectarían, porque se que tu ya las rompiste- alejándose de el a paso relajado y dándole un mirada perdida

-como sabes que las rompí, no he roto ninguna de las promesas que dijimos y las que juramos-

-no mientas, que la primera que juramos fue la primera que rompiste-

-no es verdad, ya te lo dije lo hice por un estúpido trato si no lo cumplía podía perderte para siempre helga, y eso me hubiera dolido mas-

-no es verdad!, tu te fuiste con esa perra, te fuiste con laila arnold, la que era dueña de tu corazón, la que siempre te cautivo, solo me usaste y aun no puedo creer que te entregue todo de mi, hasta mi cuerpo- comenzaron a inundarse sus ojos azulinos y comenzó a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-no es cierto helga, me fui con ella porque me amenazo, su padre en ese entonces era el dueño de una empresa que trabajaba en san Lorenzo, ella me obligo a ir con ella porque si no era así iba a matar a mis padres e iba a matar a la persona que mas amo, te iba a matar a ti helga, no lo podía permitir y créeme que cada centímetro de ti que me entregaste aun lo llevo grabado en mi piel y en mi corazón-

-arnold yo…-

-HELGA!- ambos rubios se taparon la cara por la fuerte luz que reflectaba el auto del moreno.

-Gerald?- -pensé que este idiota te había secuestrado otra vez, vamos sube al auto que te voy a llevar a casa-

-si ahora va, espérate moreno- le respondió el rubio

-A QUIEN LLAMAS MORENO!-

–bueno antes que te vallas quiero decirte que aun te amo helga y hare todo lo posible para que me creas y acerca del baile de mañana te parece que te recojo a las 7?-

-si esta bien para mi, pero una cosa arnold, olvídalo entre tu y yo no va a pasar nada entiendes-

-eso lo veremos Geraldine- agarrando su mejilla derecha y besándola en la derecha, cuando el sonido del auto de Gerald los despertó.

-ya me voy Arnoldo y esto no significa nada- -como digas helga- ocultando otra vez sus manos en sus oscuros bolsillos y resignándose a caminar entre las calles para ir a su auto.

-que fue eso pataki?- -nada que te incumba Geraldo- -sabes que no puedes estar desapareciendo así como si nada con el, no quiero que te haga mas daño- -pues eso va a ser difícil, mañana tenemos un baile- -no me digas el baile de los nuevos ingresados, al fin que eres la nueva jefa a mi me aburre ir a esos eventos y mas aun con pareja- -jajaja que gracioso Geraldo- bufo en modo irónico –segura que no pasa nada?- -por que lo dices- -por nada, olvídalo vamos que se nos hace tarde, además tengo que ver a phoebe- _lo digo por que arnold se ve tan decidido, se que otra vez conquistara tu corazón helga, pero espero que esta vez sea para siempre –_si vamos rápido-_hablamos tanto hoy con arnold, no se si creerle, aun lo amo, que lastima que no pudimos tomar ni siquiera un caliente café._

**Nota de autora**

**Bueno a causa de que no tuvo mucho éxito el 4 fic trate de dar lo mejor de mi en este fic, asi que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Jime.- bueno antes que nada gracias, me encanta cuando la gente quiere mis fics y lo prometido es trato aquí tienes la continuación espero que te haya gustado.**

**Letifiesta.- gracias por tu apoyo :D**


	6. rolling in the deep

Bueno en primera perdónenme la demora de este capitulo es que tenia muchas cosas que resolver y que hacer así que sin mas rodeos aquí les dejo la actualización. Hey arnold no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión y por entretener al lector.

CONTINUANDO….

-por favor phoebe no seas así conmigo, no fue mi culpa que el estúpido de arnold se ofreciera para ser mi maldita pareja- dijo como si fuera una piedra en el zapato, como si fuera una molestia inminente, como si fuera un mal habito, uno de esos que son difíciles de controlar y es que exactamente era eso, no estaba planeado y su amiga le increpaba por eso.

-sabes que lo hago para tu bien, porque te quiero Helga y no quiero que sufras mas- tratando de levantarse de su reposo pero fue detenida por su esposo.

-puedes hablar de otra cosa Helga, no quiero que estreses mas a phoebe-

-si, tienes razón Gerald perdón, yo… cualquier cosa estoy en la cocina- resignada se fue mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un grito amargo.

-no debiste hablarle así a Helga, ahora esta mucho mas estresada que yo y mas sensible-

-pero ahora que hice yo?, solo trataba de proteger lo mas importante en mi vida- excusándose mientras recibía una sonrisa sincera de su amada.

-lo se, pero nosotros somos lo único que ella tiene, será mejor que hables más suave con ella, ahora que tiene un montón de sentimientos encima-

-tienes razón, creo que fui un poco tosco con ella, ya vuelvo…- dirigiéndose a donde estaba Helga.

-Helga…yo quería pedirte perdón por la forma en la que yo…¿Helga?- cuestiono al no ver rastros de la llamada, revisando cada cuarto y cada rincón de la casa.

-Helga desapareció, no hay rastros de ella- dirigiéndole la palabra a su esposa.

-seguro que tiene mucho que pensar-

"_mucho que pensar, si claro que patético…debería estar riéndome con lo irónico que suena esto y es que esto debe ser una mala broma" _pensaba mientras seguía un rumbo indeciso. Saco una cajetilla y se tomo la molestia de sacar el primer cigarrillo del día.

El solo hecho de pensar que tenia que ponerse un vestido coqueto y unos tacos altos, hacia que su mente explotara y no era porque no le gustaba, sino, lo detestaba, mas que todo los tacones ya que eso era un obstáculo para salir corriendo.

-¿Helga, eres tu?- la llamo una voz conocida, suave y tranquila, una que agrada al escucharla.

-¿qué te cuenta la vida brainy, ¿es que acaso me estas espiando de nuevo?- sonrió mientras escuchaba una carcajada contagiosa.

-no, claro que no, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos- y es que desde que se fue arnold con laila, se unieron mucho ya que los dos fueron engañados al mismo tiempo.

-créeme que no dudaría en golpearte otra vez…como en los viejos tiempos- aspirando el humo a tabaco.

-ejem…se que ya no soy asmático pero el olor a tabaco me mata- se refirió al cigarro ya casi consumido.

-oh…perdóname- dijo mientras lanzaba la colilla y lo pisaba –tenia cosas que pensar…tu sabes-

-¿arnold volvió no?...- espeto entre dientes, como si tuviera rabia acumulada.

-…no se que hacer brainy, no se que hacer…- era en esos momentos en que su muralla se desmoronaba, cuando sentía un nudo en la garganta, cuando tenia penas acumuladas, era tan solo con el, con el dichoso _"cabeza de balón"_

-se que podemos salir otra vez de esto Helga, lo hicimos antes y lo volveremos a hacer, recuerda que los dos sufrimos y por lo mismo- reteniendo su pena y furia en sus brazos, abrazándola protectoramente.

-¡pero es que soy una idiota brainy!, me deje engañar y apuesto que no podrá resistir mucho, tengo miedo…- sintió un toque brusco en sus hombros y vio la expresión del hombre que tenía en frente.

-por Dios Helga, si tan solo te escucharas, te odiarías, ¿dónde está la antigua Helga? ¿Es que acaso ya no te queda dignidad, mujer?, eres la gran helga. no eres como los demás eres mucho más que eso y es hora de superarlo, quieras o no, ¡así que no quiero verte llorando por cosas realmente estúpidas!- se quedó sorprendida al ver como su amigo la hizo entrar en razón, fue algo tosco pero funciono.

-¡maldición!, pero que mierda estoy haciendo, no soy yo, es hora de dejar salir a la verdadera Helga- limpio sus lágrimas y miro a brainy, el tenía una sonrisa en la cara –gracias que sin ti no se que haría-

-bueno, sin mi tarde o temprano te darías cuenta que estabas actuando patéticamente- sonriendo complacido –pero te la hice mas fácil-

-gracias por existir, ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, me voy brainy- abrazándolo –y otra vez gracias por todo-

-sabes que no tienes porque agradecer- aceptando el abrazo y viendo como entre pasos se iba –por cierto Helga…deja esos malos hábitos de estar bebiendo y fumando, no ves que te hacen mal, no quisieras parecer a tu madre- ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro –hare el intento "_bucko"_, pero no te prometo nada- lo dijo un poco molesta mientras se alejaba de el "_pero quien diablos se cree para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, esta bien que suba el animo pero no me dirá que hacer, yo hago lo que se me da la reverenda gana"_

Su bolsillo vibro al compas de sus latidos, hasta que la rubia contesto el aparato causante de aquella molestosa melodía –¿si?- dijo en tono arrogante y cansado.

-Helga, soy yo phoebe… quería saber en donde estas, yo y Gerald nos preocupamos mucho cuando te fuiste- su voz sonaba preocupada.

-mmmm…gracias phoebe por tu preocupación, yo estoy bien y te recuerdo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para decirles a donde voy…-no quería herirla, no en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-lo se Helga, pero nos preocupa que…-

-yo sufra, lo se pero no sucederá mas phoebe, no esta vez- sonaba tan decidida, tan segura.

-¿te encontraste con alguien especial Helga?…-

-si encontrarme con brainy fue especial…pues si creo que me encontré con alguien especial- sonrió ante su comentario.

-¿brainy? Pensé que se había ido a Francia a rehacer su vida-

-pensaste mal niña, escúchame phoebe te llamo luego, ahora tengo que comprar un vestido y tal vez unos tacos…-

-¿para arnold?...- sonrió pícaramente

-para el que me invite a bailar…y de paso que hare ver a ese cabeza de balón que es lo que en verdad perdió- dijo con tono decisivo.

Comentaron algunas palabras mas antes de que la rubia apagara su celular y se adentrara a las tiendas de ropa para escoger a su próxima "arma seductora"

Entro a su departamento, el encontrarse con su amiga le había dado ganas de seguir adelante, el estaba muy seguro que ella lo hubiera querido asi, agarro un retrato que tenia en su repostero y lo vio muy detenidamente –"no se como es que paso, ¿acaso cometí yo algún error? ¿acaso yo fui el fracaso en la relación? ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir con el y dejarme aquí con este amargo dolor?- se acarició la cien y una gran ira se apodero de el tirando muy lejos la foto enmarcada.

Se quedo pensativo mirando por su ventana, el remordimiento y los recuerdos le hicieron retroceder –"éramos tan felices", todo iba tan bien… ya había alistado todo para pedirte tu mano…- apoderándose otra vez de la imagen mientras sonreía de pena –me gusta pensar que tan solo por momento me pudiste llegar a amar verdaderamente, pero ya todo paso…solo te deseo lo mejor para ti, mi amada pelirroja-

-¡listo!, ya esta todo phoebe, con este vestido dejare boca abierta al cabeza de balón- dejando las bolsas de ropa en el mueble.

-entonces…tu lo que quieres es que ¿arnold te vea?- saliendo de su dormitorio para encontrarse con su amiga.

-¡exacto! Quiero que vea lo que en verdad se perdió ese idiota-

-a ver y después de que le dejes con la boca abierta, ¿qué harás?-

-supongo que disfrutar de la noche… por favor phoebe aun soy joven además que hay muchos muchachos sin compromisos- guiñándole el ojo en tono de complicidad.

-sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan-

-que pena que te toquen unos padres tan aburridos- dirigiéndose a la panza de phoebe, haciendo que esta ría con ganas.

-vamos Helga, que aun no te he visto con tu vestido-

-umm…si, si ahora vuelvo- encerrándose en el baño para cambiarse.

20 minutos después…

-toma cariño…- le decía la oriental al moreno mientras le servía un vaso de café cargado.

-gracias amor…por cierto ¿a quien esperas?- tomando un sorbo de este.

-a Helga…pero creo que se quedo dormida, mejor voy a ver…-

-nada de eso hermana, ya estoy aquí-

Gerald escupió su café de la sorpresa y es que en verdad ese vestido era uno muy elegante pero a la vez sexy, un escote en la parte trasera y uno mas en la parte delantera que mostraba un pequeño lunar en el comienzo de su pecho, su cintura contorneada sobresalía y se podía ver la pierna izquierda desnuda por la abertura del atavió.

-¿VAS A IR ASI AL BAILE?- parándose de su asiento para reclamarle por su vestido un "poco" revelador.

-si, ¿no te parece bonito?- dijo mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

-en todo esto tiene que ver arnold, ¿no es así?- miro a su prometida en busca de respuesta y la encontró.

-Helga tiene un plan- sonriendo recordando lo elocuente que sonaba aquel plan.

-¡exacto! Y para que sepan va a funcionar a la perfección-

-Helga creo que ya deberías ir a arreglarte-

-porque lo dices phoebe-

-porque ya son las 5:30-

-maldición, me tengo que ir, cuídense, ¡chau a todos!- saliendo en dirección a su carro con todas las bolsas de ropa que había comprado y con ese vestido de color rojo pasión.

Mientras que en otro lado un rubio con cabeza de balón se ponía su terno, esperando ansioso que llegara el momento de ver a una rubia hermosa.

-esta noche te conquistare- decía para si mismo mientras se echaba su delicioso perfume.

Agarro las llaves de su mustang y decidido salió en busca de la rubia.

Su timbre resonó por todo su departamento sacándola de su baño para poder ir a atender.

-¡pero miren nada mas! Si que aun no has perdido tu toque de puntual- recibiendo en respuesta una mirada que la revisaba de pies a cabeza.

-¡wow! Es decir… estas muy linda Helga- regalándole su típica sonrisa de enamorado.

-de eso no hay dudas Arnoldo… ¿nos vamos?-

-cla-claro Helga vamos- abriéndole la puerta del copiloto para que entrase –realmente te ves muy hermosa- mirándola sinceramente. Helga tembló levemente mientras retiraba su mirada, no podía darse el lujo de poner sus sentimientos otra vez en descubierto.

La reunión estaba a mitad, el rubio no se despegaba ni un momento de la rubia que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿una copa señorita?- pregunto un mozo acercándose a los dos rubios.

-por favor, ya era tiempo que bebiera algo-

-solo una copa Helga- chocando levemente su copa

-como digas cabeza de balón…- su ánimo estaba devastado, no había nada bueno…estaba comenzando a pensar que Gerald tenía razón. una de sus canciones estaba comenzando a sonar y hablo más rápido de lo que pensó.

-vamos Arnoldo, a gastar suelas…que esta es mi canción favorita- agarrándolo de la mano llevándolo a la pista de baile.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

_(__Hay una llama que comienza a arder en mi corazón)_  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<strong>

_(__Está alcanzando su clímax y me está sacando de la oscuridad)_  
><strong>Finally, I can see you crystal clear<strong>

_(__Finalmente te puedo ver con toda claridad)_  
><strong>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare<br>**_(Adelante, traicióname y yo te haré miserable)_

-asi que esto es lo que piensas hacer conmigo, siento que esto es una pequeña trampa dirigida a mi…- posando sus manos es su cadera acercándola sutilmente a el.

-parece que aun puedes deducir bien mis planes ocultos cariño- alejándose de el provocándolo a seguirla.

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you**

_(Mira como me marcho con cada pieza de ti)_

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

_(No subestimes las cosas que haré)_

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

_(Hay una llama que comienza a arder en mi corazón)_

**Reaching a fever pitch**

_(Está alcanzando su clímax)_

**And it's bringing me out the dark**

_(Y me está sacando de la oscuridad)_

-no las subestimo amor, solo trato de ver hasta que punto podemos llegar- sintiendo el latido desenfrenado de la rubia al estar sus cuerpos rozándose.

-no seas tan curioso, porque puedo morderte y puedo hacerte pedazos- jalándolo de su terno para después empujarlo y en los últimos segundos atraparlo de nuevo.

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

_(Las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros)_

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

_(Me siguen haciendo pensar que casi lo tuvimos todo)_

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

_(Las cicatrices de tu amor me dejan sin aliento)_

**I can't help feeling**

_(No puedo evitar sentir)_

**We could have had it all**

_(Que pudimos haberlo tenido todo)_

-y es que aun lo podemos tener todo, créeme aun te sigo amando- posando la pierna izquierda en su cintura.

-no arnold, tuvimos lo necesario para tener el universo, pero no lo hicimos, porque tu no lo quisiste, ahora eres solo un vago recuerdo en mi amor- sonriendo satisfactoriamente, rodeándolo como cazador a presa.

Para ese entonces todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en los dos rubios que bailaban a muerte, podía verse entre ellos la pasión, el deseo, el reencuentro pero también el olvido.

**Rolling in the deep**

_(Girando en la oscuridad)_

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

_(Tuviste mi corazón en la palma de tu mano)_

**And you played it To the beat**

_(Y jugaste con el latido)_

**Baby, I have no story to be told**

_(Cariño, no tengo ninguna historia que contar)_

**But I've heard one on you**

_(Pero oí una sobre ti)_

**And I'm gonna make your head burn**

_(Y haré que tu cabeza arda)_

-pero vida, tu eres la que hace que mi cabeza arda y apuesto que aun tengo tu corazón en la palma de mi mano- aprovechando la distracción de la rubia para hacerla girar sobre su eje, para que después caiga en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué tan confiado cabeza de balón? Si aún no se ha dicho nada, si aun no se ha hecho nada, mi corazón ya no te pertenece amor- alejándose de sus brazos para poder enfrentarlo a pasos rítmicos.

-me encanta cuando te contradices, y más aún…me encanta ser tu muñeco de noches frías…- haciendo irremediablemente sonrojar a la hermosa rubia.

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

_(Piensa en mí cuando estés construyendo tu hogar)_

**Making a home down there**

_(En las profundidades de tu desesperación)_

**As mine sure won't be shared**

_(Porque obviamente no compartiré el mío)_

**(Chorus)**

**We could have had it all**

_(Pudimos haberlo tenido todo)_

**Rolling in the deep**

_(Girando en la oscuridad)_

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

_(Tuviste mi corazón en la palma de tu mano)_

**But you played it with your beating**

_(Pero tú jugaste con él, al ritmo de tu música)_

-no hay día que no piense en ti, todos esos cuadros que viste lo demuestran-

-sabes que podría pensar que estás loco, o que estas acosándome- agarrando una rosa de una de las mesas para ponérsela en el bolsillo de su terno.

-loco…loco pero por ti, y mi amor no dudes que te estoy acosando porque eso es adictivo- abrazándola para sentir su aroma, para poder asi delirar en paz.

**Throw your soul through every open door**

_(Lanza tu alma por cada puerta abierta)_

**Count your blessings to find what you look for**

_(Cuenta tus bendiciones para encontrar lo que estas buscando)_  
><strong>Turned my sorrow into treasured gold<strong>

_(Convertiste mi tristeza en preciado oro)_  
><strong>You pay me back in kind<strong>

_(Me pagas con la misma moneda)_  
><strong>And reap just what you sow<strong>

_(Y cosecharás lo que sembraste)_

**We could have had it all**

_(Pudimos haberlo tenido todo)_  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>

_(Girando en la oscuridad)_  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>

_(Tuviste mi corazón en la palma de tu mano)_  
><strong>But you played it<strong>

_(Pero tú jugaste)_  
><strong>You played it<strong>

_(Jugaste)_  
><strong>You played it<strong>

_(jugaste)_  
><strong>You played it<strong>

_(jugaste)_  
><strong>To the beat<strong>

_(con los latidos)_

la música termino y con ella el baile apasionado de los dos rubios, el termino de aquella danza pasional fue sellada con un beso correspondido por los dos, delirando íntimamente y sintiendo olas de electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos.

La rubia al despertar de su letargo se dio cuenta el error que había cometido y es que aunque ella no hubiera querido ya estaba atrapada en las redes mortales del amor.

**Notas de autora:**

**-**jime: bueno en primera perdóname por subir este capitulo tan tarde, pero bueno aquí esta lo prometido espero que lo disfrutes :D

-mari3304: jajajajaja créeme que yo también amo a Gerald pero no me resistí a ponerlo a el como excusa para que los rubios terminaran esa escena tan empalagosa XD! Y bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disfrútalo!

-letifiesta: gracias amiga por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capitulo.


End file.
